Cambié
by Chia Moon
Summary: Takeru está cambiando demasiado deprisa, asustándolo y guiándolo a un mundo que le preocupa. Especialmente, por Hikari.
Tal y como hice en Taiora y Mimato no podía evitar hacer algo para **Takari y para HC** , que es un sol.

Igual no es de su agrado, pero esto salió dando vueltas de mi cabeza nwn.

 **¡Para el foro Takari de Proyecto 1-8 y HC!**

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

 **Título:** Cambié.

 **Pareja:** Takari / Taiorato.

 **Género** : Romance / humor.

 **Ranking:** M.

 **Advertencias:** OOC, IC, cambio natural de sexualidad.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

º **Cambié** º

 _El cambio de nuestros cuerpos, oh, pura sorpresa que camina por nuestros rumbos._

 _Cambié y eso te alejó de mí._

 _Pero yo siempre te amé._

 _Igual que ahora estás aquí._

* * *

Cuando Takeru cambió drásticamente hacia ella fue el día de su cumpleaños.

Hikari le había comprado aquel dichoso libro que no cesaba de mirar con suspiros y que era demasiado caro para su paga. No culpaba nunca a Natsuko de ello. Tampoco a su padre. Se culpaba a sí mismo por tener catorce años, casi quince y no poder trabajar.

Hikari recibía algo más de paga que él y solía ahorrar bastante. Más los extras de sus abuelos, tuvo el dinero suficiente para hacerse con él. Lo que no esperaba es que Takeru enfermara el mismo día de su cumpleaños.

Una fiebre sin importancia que lo tuvo toda la noche con pesadillas y dolor en el cuerpo. Natsuko se lo había explicado cuando fue a visitarle tras que él le mandara un mensaje cancelando su cita en aquella heladería que tanto le gustaba a ella.

Hikari se presentó allí a verle, aunque él se hubiera negado.

Natsuko, por supuesto, la dejó pasar y le entregó una bandeja con té, una merienda sana y pastillas para la fiebre. Agradeció que estuviera en la casa y se marchó a comprar lo necesario para cuidar a un enfermo.

Hikari prometió cuidarle y Natsuko le suplicó que lo convenciera de dejar videojuegos o la fiebre le subiría.

Cuando entró en la habitación, Takeru estaba sentado en la cama, con las mejillas rojas por la fiebre y mirando la pantalla del televisor.

—Mamá, no voy a dejar de jugar. Me siento bien, en serio.

—Cuidado con lo que dices, jovencito— bromeó. Cuando Takeru la miró con sorpresa, ella rió ampliamente.

—¡Hikari! — exclamó.

Y miró a su alrededor como si quisiera asegurarse de que todo estaba perfectamente en su sitio. Dejó la bandeja a un lado, se acercó a la tele y la apagó.

—¡Oh, no! — protestó él tirando el mando contra la almohada—. Mi record se fue al cuerno.

—Y no me importa— aseguró ella acercándose y señalándole la bandeja—. Has de tomarte la medicina. Es asquerosa, lo sé, pero necesaria.

Takeru hizo un mohín al ver la caja de medicinas. Luego la miró a ella y suspiró. Quizás, comprendiendo que esto era algo importante para ella, quien siempre estaba enferma y pasando por esas cosas. Una fiebre era peligrosa. Takeru lo sabía.

Comió en silencio y se tomó la medicina sin perturbar su rostro. Cuando todo estuvo terminado, la miró con las cejas levantadas.

—¿Se terminó lo de ser mi madre? — cuestionó.

Ella asintió y dejó la bandeja a un lado para encender la televisión. Takeru sacó otro mando de un cajón y se lo entregó.

—Te ganaré, Takaishi— prometió. Él respondió a la amenaza con una sonrisa.

—Cuidado, Yagami, o perderás algo valioso.

Ambos se habían enfrascado en jugar. Tal y como Hikari amenazó, le ganó. Entre bromas, risas, empujones y demás, algo puramente habitual entre ellos, Takeru se tensó.

Estaba sobre ella, forcejeando por el mando y sus ojos se clavaron en ella. Su boca se movió levemente en sorpresa y Hikari miró preocupada a su alrededor. Porque sabía perfectamente qué era esa extraña sensación contra su muslo.

Takeru se levantó de golpe, apartándose de ella como si fuera puro fuego. Se pasó una mano por el rostro y le dio la espalda.

—Por favor… vete a casa.

Hikari tragó, incorporándose.

—Takeru… ¿Qué…?

—A casa— respondió bruscamente señalando la puerta.

A Hikari se le humedecieron los ojos y salió al mismo tiempo que Natsuko entraba, confusa y sin comprender.

—

.

Su madre la miró con preocupación cuando soltó la pregunta sin pensar. Su hermano, al que no había escuchado llegar, soltó la bolsa de deporte de golpe contra el suelo y la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Ambos, madre e hijo, se colorearon de una forma tan familiar que si no hubiera estado tan preocupada, podría haberse reído.

—¿Qué… has dicho? — murmuró Taichi desde el pasillo.

Hikari tomó aire. Ya no servía de nada esconderlo.

—He preguntado que a qué edad tienen los chicos su primera erección. Creí que Mamá podría responderme. Ya sabes, cosas de chicas.

Pero su madre estaba congelada. Con la leche rebosando de un vaso que no podía abarcar más. Taichi se acercó para detenerla y sonriendo nervioso, se llevó a su hermana al dormitorio. Se pasó las manos por los cabellos, incrédulo.

—¿Por qué quieres saber eso, Hikari? — cuestionó mirándola—. Y no me digas que para un trabajo porque soy tres años mayor que tú. He dado tus clases. No piden esos trabajos.

Hikari bufó.

—No iba a darte una excusa tan patética. Eso solo se te ocurriría a ti, hermano.

Taichi se sonrojó con culpabilidad. Especialmente, porque su hermana había dado en el clavo. Hikari se movió hacia la puerta.

—Bueno, no importa.

—Espera. No puedes soltar una bomba así delante de mamá y pensar que no va a tener consecuencias. Papá se enterará y pensará que tienes un chico o algo. Pero… NO lo tienes. ¿Verdad que NO?

Hikari sonrió misteriosa, esa clase de sonrisa que muchos odiaban porque no sabían leerla. Excepto Takeru. Él siempre la comprendía.

—Es un secreto.

Y cerró la puerta tras ella, escuchando a su hermano llamarla en vano.

—

.

Fue Sora la que al final le explicó la sexualidad masculina. Aunque alegaba no ser una experta, había sido enviada por su hermano, que se sentía torpe y avergonzado con esas cosas y alegaba que era una etapa que los hermanos no deben de pasar con sus hermanas pequeñas. Ellos debían de protegerlas, no animarlas a la sexualidad.

Sora le explicó lo poco que sabía que respondía algunas de sus dudas. Más tarde, según ella, recibiría clases sexuales en el colegio, porque estaba entrando en la etapa adecuada para ello. No obstante, las chicas crecían antes, aseguraba.

—Todo llegará a su tiempo. Quizás tu creciste y ahora él.

Hikari nunca había tenido una erección con Takeru. Claro que ella no era un chico. No podía tenerlas.

—

.

Takeru estuvo evitándola durante unos meses. Hikari no comprendía por qué. Quizás le avergonzara lo que sucedió. Quizás pensara que era culpa de ella. Pero era incómodo estar en la misma clase, con tu mejor amigo y que te ignorase.

Cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, la desviaba. Cuando les tocaba exponer juntos, había el espacio de una silla entre ellos. Ya no se enviaban mensajes.

Tampoco se saludaban.

—

.

Takeru despertó nuevamente con dolor entre sus ingles. Apartó las sábanas a patadas y se levantó el pijama. Sí. Ahí estaba de nuevo. Algo que le acompañaba desde que había aparecido por primera vez al estar sobre Hikari. Algo que le hacía sentirse completamente sucio porque solo pasaba cuando ella estaba en su pensamiento.

Era tal la vergüenza que no se atrevía a hablar con ella. Ni siquiera mirarla. Porque estaba seguro de que Hikari lo notó. Notó su condenado miembro hinchado contra su muslo.

En ese momento, la idea de frotarse contra ella había sido grande. Fuerte. Imperiosa. Pero el pensamiento asqueroso se le atragantó de tal modo que solo pudo echarla de su lado.

Sin embargo, la culpabilidad era más grande a escondidas. Porque era cuando más pensaba en ella. Cuando estaba más latiente en su sexo.

Alargaba la mano hasta la cajita de clínex, le daba la espalda a la puerta, como si pensar en Hikari entrando en ese momento fuera algo terrible pese a ser las cuatro de la mañana. Sus dedos se deslizaban por su sexo. Se apretaba con deseos de herirse lo suficiente para detener aquel condenado dolor. Pero lo único que conseguía era estallar contra los clínex, jadear y sentirse la peor persona del mundo.

—

.

Yamato lo agarró del cuello con sorpresa y tras dedicarle una mirada en la que no aceptaba ningún reproche, lo arrastró para perder por primera vez, una hora de clase.

Ambos estaban sentados en los columpios. Con Yamato con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Takeru le miraba en espera mientras se arreglaba la corbata.

—Voy a preguntar sin rodeos, Takeru— comenzó clavando sus ojos en él fríamente. Takeru le devolvió la mirada, pero curiosa—. ¿Le has hecho algo extraño a Hikari?

Takeru cogió aire por la nariz, tensándose y poniéndose recto como un resorte. Yamato arqueó una ceja.

—Takeru— murmuró como si hubiera entendido—, maldita sea. Aunque seas mi hermano, si te has sobrepasado con ella o con otra chica, te juro que te reviento.

Takeru negó, se frotó el ceño y comenzó a hablar. Cuando terminó, Yamato estaba riéndose a carcajadas.

—No es para reírse, hermano.

Yamato sacudió la cabeza.

—Joder. Cuando Taichi me contó que Hikari estaba haciendo preguntas raras y subidas de tono, pensó que algún chico le había hecho algo. Lo primero que pensé fue en ti. Y ahora resulta que solo fue una reacción natural.

Takeru clavó la mirada en él como si acabara de decirle que el mundo estaba por acabarse. ¿Acaso tener una erección sobre tu mejor amiga era natural?

Yamato pareció entender la guerra que ocurría en su interior, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—Ven. Este no es sitio para hablar.

Takeru le siguió, con la saliva atorada en la garganta.

—

.

—Dijiste que era una reacción natural— recordó Takeru cuando Yamato dejó una taza de té sobre la mesa del salón.

Su hermano asintió y ocupó un lugar frente a él con otra taza.

—Supuse que mamá te lo habría explicado. Pero… conociéndola, es más fácil que te lo censure que te ayude. Papá tampoco es un genio para esto, te lo aseguro. A tu edad… me contó una película porno como ejemplo. Un caos— explicó y bebió un poco de su té.

Takeru sintió sus mejillas arder. El porno no era algo que quisiera conocer en esos momentos tan delicados.

—Pero no te lo voy a explicar con eso— añadió Yamato al notar su gesto—. Eres demasiado pequeño todavía. No quita en el futuro que veamos alguna juntos. Pero no es el momento.

Takeru hubiera soltado una de las suyas si Yamato no tuviera esa mirada seria en todo eso. Y por supuesto, no estuviera tan confundido.

—Volviendo al tema— continuó—. ¿Solo tuviste una erección? ¿No hiciste nada más? ¿Sobrepasaste la línea?

Takeru bufó.

—No— negó firmemente—. Solo eso. Estábamos jugando. Como siempre. Como toda la vida hemos hecho desde que nos conocimos.

—Pero crecéis— puntuó Yamato—. Todos crecemos algún día. Y con ello, la sexualidad de uno mismo. Llegará un momento en que con simplemente tenerla cerca, tu cuerpo reaccionará. Son cosas de la adolescencia.

—Pero es que esto es cada vez más frecuente— protestó—. Todas las noches despierto con dolor. Y si no lo… lo tocó, no se alivia.

Enrojeció, sintiéndose completamente estúpido. Sin embargo, su hermano sacudió la cabeza asintiendo, sin juzgarle.

—¿Es tan normal?

—Lo es— garantizó el mayor—. Es algo que los chicos necesitamos hacer. Que está ahí cuando no queremos. Yo he tenido erecciones realmente molestas en mi etapa de descubrimientos. Hasta después de hacer gimnasia aparecían.

—Ya. Pero para ti siempre ha sido fácil eso. Miras a una chica y listo. Pero ella es… es Hikari. Mi mejor amiga. Ya sabes.

Miró su té enfriándose frente a él. Quería tomarlo entre sus manos y beberlo más que nada por educación. Pero sus dedos estaban firmemente cerrados en sus pantalones, apretándose la dichosa cosa que quería arrancarse si iba a costarle su amistad con Hikari.

Yamato suspiró.

—Para mí fue Sora.

—¿Qué?

—Y para Tai también— añadió—. Ya sabes lo complicado que es lo nuestro. Un día está con él, otro conmigo y un buen día, estamos los tres. No puedo decir que sea gay exactamente por tener algo con Taichi. Sora está ahí, en la ecuación. Y es lo que lo hace perfecto. Pero mis problemas sexuales empezaron con ella. Luego se unió Taichi al lio.

Observó a su hermano con detenimiento. Que Yamato hablara de su extraño trio con Taichi y Sora de por medio, era algo nuevo.

—La primera vez que me sucedió fue en la ducha. No sé por qué cojones pensé que Sora quizás se estaba duchando también. Antes de que me diera cuenta, tenía una erección. Dos días después, Taichi llegó con la misma noticia. Solo que a él le sucedió mientras chateaba con ella. No sé qué coño chatearon, pero le pasó. A ti te sucedió jugando con Hikari. La primera que tuve yo con Taichi fue en…

Se detuvo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No sé si deba contarte esto.

—Continua— animó.

Su hermano se pasó una mano por los cabellos. Hablar de su relación con Sora era fácil cuando estaba de buen humor. Pero de Taichi… era otro tema. Takeru necesitaba escucharlo. Más que nada, porque llevaba la misma sangre que la muchacha que le preocupaba.

—Estábamos… mierda. Él vino a hablar conmigo a cerca de lo que pasaba con Sora. Que ambos la amábamos y esas cosas. Tantearnos el ser un trio. No sé. De hablar de ella, creo que ambos terminamos erectos. Nos dimos cuenta y supongo que nos pudo la curiosidad.

Takeru tragó, preguntándose si saber eso era correcto o no. Pero aquello no tenía nada que ver con Hikari. Ella no había entrado en su dormitorio cuando estaba excitado más que en su imaginación. En ella, muchas veces aparecía de diferentes formas. En pijama. En bañador. Desnuda. Muchas veces se acercaba a él y le ayudaba. Otras, disfrutaba observándole hasta el final.

Siempre desaparecía con una carcajada, como si se burlara de él.

Y él se miraba las manos, limpiándose y maldiciéndose por tener esa necesidad.

Su hermano y Yamato se vieron a sí mismos. Si Takeru pensaba en hacer eso con Hikari se moría de la cantidad de sentimientos que sentía dentro. Destrucción, aceptación. No lo comprendía.

—Yo no puedo hacer eso con Hikari.

—Por supuesto que no puedes hacer eso con Hikari— añadió rápidamente Yamato. Ambos se miraron y suspiraron a la vez—. Mira… eso sucede, simplemente. Te a suceder más veces en tu vida. Llegará un momento en que no solo va a ser suficiente la necesidad de tu mano, pero no con ello has de forzar a nadie. Y mucho menos a Hikari. No pienso para a Taichi si le haces daño, Takeru. Lo siento.

Takeru negó, apretando los labios hasta que se volvieron una fina línea blanquecina.

—Yo mismo iría hasta él.

Yamato se frotó el puente de la nariz.

—Yo… nosotros… diablos— maldijo—. Con Sora fue algo que llegó, así que… nunca me vio estar erecto hasta que fue necesario. Siempre lo mantuve en secreto para ella. O más bien, de forma que aunque ella fuera consciente, no lo viera. Si lo logré o no, es un misterio. Las chicas son muy tímidas para esas cosas. Hikari quizás… no sé… quizás sintió miedo o algo. ¿Te habla?

Takeru bufó, echándose hacia atrás en la silla.

—Soy yo el que no le habla.

—Pues eres un idiota entonces. No sé qué cojones haces aquí. Levántate y habla con ella. Es tu mejor amiga por algo. ¿O no?

Takeru no sabía si estaría bien. De verdad que no. Pero se vio recogiendo sus cosas.

—

.

Hikari miraba la televisión sin ver realmente nada en ella. Estaba sola en su casa. Con su hermano en el entrenamiento tardío y su madre de compras con su padre. Hikari hubiera ido, pero ya sabía cómo eran esos dos de empalagosos cuando su padre tenía un día libre.

Cuando el timbre sonó, pensó que Taichi había olvidado las llaves y sin prestar demasiada cuenta a su atuendo, abrió.

Takeru estaba de pie tras la puerta, pero de espaldas a ella. Le vio frotarse la cara y girarse hacia ella. La sonrisa forzada en su rostro fue desapareciendo. Se llevó las manos a las caderas y salió corriendo.

Hikari no entendió qué ocurrió y tampoco pudo salir a buscarlo en camisón.

—

.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres buscar exactamente?

Koushiro le miraba con los brazos cruzados y los ojos clavados en él, Había tenido que recurrir a él porque su madre tenía filtros en todos los ordenadores de la casa. Koushiro y él habían llegado a un buen grado de amistad, pero ahora dudaba. ¿Qué cara pondría? ¿Se burlaría? ¿Debería de haber acudido mejor a Joe?

Tragó.

—Si es malo tener erecciones tan rápido.

Koushiro casi se cayó de la silla, poniéndose colorado.

—¿Qué demonios?

Takeru realmente no estaba dispuesto a explicar de nuevo todo por lo que estaba pensando. Tampoco era de inventarse a un amigo que le sucediera. Simplemente estaba ahí la verdad.

—Tengo curiosidad. Ya… han empezado.

Koushiro carraspeó, se levantó y le ofreció su silla y el ordenador.

—Algo tan íntimo no puedo buscarlo yo. Pero— carraspeó una vez más, mirando a otro lado con las mejillas rojas—, a los chicos nos pasan esas cosas. A veces hasta sin poder controlarlo.

Takeru tecleó pero le miraba a él. Koushiro maldijo casi como una chica y se sentó en la cama.

—Me sucedió una vez en clases. Tenía que exponer y… me levanté emocionado ahí abajo. Por suerte, nadie se dio cuenta porque iba en chándal y era amplio. Pero fue tanto vergonzoso como difícil. Ya sabrás que duele.

Takeru asintió.

—¿Fue por una chica?

Koushiro sacudió la cabeza.

—Fue por nada especial. La exposición era de ciencias de la naturaleza, bacterias. Así que nada agradable. Solo estaba el señorito contento.

Takeru detuvo sus dedos sobre el ratón. Ni siquiera apretó la ventana del buscador. Koushiro le miraba fijamente, como si esperase más respuestas. Así era él. Aunque tuviera que responder cosas tan vergonzosas, siempre dispuesto a dotar de conocimiento a quien lo necesitara.

Su móvil sonó por tercera vez. Era el tono que Hikari había seleccionado personalmente para sí misma. Ni siquiera miró su bolsillo. Cerró los ojos y le dejó sonar.

—

.

Sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos. Dejó caer el móvil a su lado y se acurrucó hasta que su rostro quedó entre sus piernas. Escuchaba a sus padres hablar en el exterior y a su hermano reír de algo con ellos. A veces, odiaba que la gente se mostrara como si no tuvieran preocupaciones. Ella no quería perder a su mejor amigo.

Ella no tenía culpa de haber crecido y hacer estragos en el cuerpo de Takeru. No quería tener tetas. No quería ensancharse y tampoco quería tener que correr en busca de una compresa cuando fuera necesario.

Si crecer le iba a hacer perder a Takeru… ¡No lo quería!

—¿Hikari?

No levantó la cabeza y tampoco pudo aguantar el sollozo entre los labios. Se los mordió con todas sus fuerzas y aún así, ese dolor no era importante con la idea de perder a Takeru.

Su hermano cerró la puerta y se sentó a su lado, en silencio, rozando su hombro con el de ella.

—¿Por qué tenemos que cambiar…? No quiero crecer.

Su hermano respiró por la nariz ruidosamente, como solía hacer cuando algo estaba por encima de sus facultades.

—También me lo pregunto. Todo era divertido cuando éramos niños. Pero entonces también algunas cosas nos quedaban grandes.

—Era… más feliz entonces. Podía tocarle y no pasaba nada. Podía mirarle y no salía corriendo. Me hablaba y era natural estar juntos.

Su hermano pareció comprender. Le puso una mano en la cabeza con ternura.

—Es Takeru. ¿Verdad?

Ella asintió y levantó la cara para mirarle. Taichi ahogó una carcajada, limpiándole con la manga de la sudadera la cara.

—Me lo imaginé. Aunque Yamato me ha contado algo. Él también está teniendo una batalla interior, Hikari. Los chicos también sufrimos, aunque a las chicas os parezca que no. Y… también cambiamos.

Su hermano obvio lo que había sucedido. El porqué de su repentina pregunta acerca de la sexualidad masculina. Taichi solo necesitaba encajar los productos necesarios para resolver la ecuación. Y en cuanto a descubrirle un posible pretendiente, no era muy dado o muy bueno.

—¿Crees que me odie? — preguntó.

Se echó hacia delante, hacia sus brazos y él la acogió. Ahora más grande. Más cálido. Más protector.

—No, Hikari. Takeru no podría odiarte nunca.

Le besó la coronilla y ella suspiró. Dentro de su interior algo rogaba porque fuera cierto.

—

.

Cuando se encontraron por la mañana, Takeru tenía ojeras y bostezaba. Hikari se detuvo en seco, mirándole, dudosa. El chico le devolvió la mirada y le dio la espalda. Sin embargo, sus pasos fueron lentos. Ella le siguió.

Yamato y Taichi los observaron saltarse las clases. Ninguno de los dos podía decir nada.

—

.

—Empieza a hacer frío— murmuró Takeru que pese a sus palabras, le entregó a Hikari ese helado suyo tan preferido.

La chica asintió y aun así, se metió una cucharilla bien cargada de helado. El hielo le heló el paladar y la lengua, derritiéndose sobre su lengua y expandiendo los sabores.

Takeru se sentó a su lado, tenso, mirando hacia el frente a unos niños jugar. Aquel era su parque favorito. El lugar donde siempre se encontraban. Se sentaban a hablar de tonterías y ya nada importaba.

Unas chicas de instituto que llegaban tarde se detuvieron solo un instante frente a ellos para mirar hacia Takeru, reír coquetamente y salir disparadas cuando él las miró. Hikari las miró con cierta envidia. Ellas podían comportarse de ese modo. Hikari no podía darse ese lujo. Ni siquiera sabía en qué punto estaba.

—Lo sentiste. ¿Verdad?

Hikari le miró, volviendo en sí. Por la forma en que el muchacho la miraba, significaba que era la segunda vez que hacía la pregunta.

—¿El qué? — cuestionó confusa.

Takeru se rascó la nuca.

—El otro día, en mí casa. Me sentiste. O lo sentiste. No sé cómo llamarlo.

Hikari entendió entonces. Miró hacia el helado y tras golpear varias veces un trozo de cereza, asintió.

—Esa… cosa. Me hizo cambiar— murmuró él. Hikari tragó y le miró.

Takeru miraba hacia el parque donde los niños corrían hacia sus madres, que en gritos, les recordaban que llegaban tarde.

—Ya no soy un niño. Y tú tampoco.

—En realidad, nunca fui un _niño_.

El atrevimiento a bromear dejó confuso a Takeru que lentamente, curvó las líneas de su boca en una sonrisa. Ella le correspondió.

—No solo has cambiado tú, Takeru. Yo también. No lo tuve en cuenta. No lo tuvimos en cuenta. Fue rápido. El cambio en nuestros cuerpos y esas cosas. Me aterra.

Takeru asintió lentamente.

—Me aterra hacerte daño, Hikari— confesó.

—¿Por qué ibas a hacerme daño? — exclamó ella sorprendida. Al ver su rostro, se mordió el labio. ¿Por qué tenía que ser un tema tan delicado? —. Lo siento… supongo que… puedo entenderlo.

Él negó.

—No puedes realmente. Las chicas no tenéis este problema.

Tiró la tarrina vacía contra la nevera y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Pálido se volvió hacia ella, acercándose, apoyando las manos en la barandilla con fuerza.

—Cada vez que sucede… cuando aparece por las noches. Eres tú la que está ahí. Otras veces es por aparecer. Pero la gran mayoría de veces es tu pensamiento. Yamato dijo que era natural. Pero yo no lo veo tan natural.

Cerró los ojos y respiró ruidosamente.

—Ahora ya puedes gritarme que me odias y todo eso.

Miró de reojo hacia ella y el corazón se le hizo un nudo. Hikari miraba su helado con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sonrojada y con dedos temblorosos. Takeru se acercó con cuidado y le quitó la tarrina, lamiéndose el dedo que se manchó. Ella le miró en un parpadeó y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—¿Hikari? — exclamó empujándola con suavidad de una mano—. ¿No has… escuchado lo que he dicho?

—¡Todo! — respondió ella— ¡Todo! Y eso significa que no me odias. ¡No me odias!

—Ya te dije que no podía hacerlo. Es más complicado que odiarte… Más bien creo que me gustas o a mi cuerpo más bien, le gustas.

Todo pasaba tan deprisa que no podía calcular qué exactamente estaba mal y qué bien. Su cuerpo no había reaccionado demasiado al abrazo. La idea de ver llorar a Hikari no era nada excitante. Podía ser un sádico en otras cosas, pero ella… ella no.

Hikari rio y se apartó lo suficiente para ver. Asintió y le acarició los cabellos.

—También estás más alto y te estás poniendo más ancho. Sí.

Takeru la vio darle la espalda y él mirarse los hombros sin comprender. Era cierto que su madre le ordenó comprarse ropa nueva y que tuvo que cambiar el uniforme. Pero no creía que fuera para tanto. Todavía tenía que mirar a su hermano desde abajo.

—Sabes, Takeru. Tenía miedo que me odiaras. Pero si no es el caso, aunque las cosas hayan cambiado para ti. — Se detuvo, mirándole y cogiendo su tarrina de helado—. Puede que a mi cuerpo también le gustes tú.

Y tras darle un beso en la mejilla, se volvió.

Entonces, su cuerpo reaccionó. Las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo y su corazón latió como si no tuviera final.

—

.

—Hikari, la puerta abierta— gritó Taichi.

La chica rodó los ojos y asomó la cabeza hacia el salón donde Sora y Yamato, cada uno a un lado, miraban hacia la pantalla. Los ojos de su hermano estaban puestos en ella y el ceño fruncido. Escuchó a Takeru cerca de ella susurrarle algo. Cuando el rubio se sentó frente al televisor y aferró el mando, volvió la mirada hacia su hermano.

—Hermano, aunque tú cierres la habitación se te sigue escuchando. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Hikari cerró mientras Takeru se reía carcajadas. Escuchó a Yamato disculparse, porque claramente, esas eran palabras de su hermano mejor. Sora miró hacia ella, suplicante para que no hiciera una barbarie y Taichi remugar por respeto.

Aún así, nadie vino a abrir la puerta mientras jugaban a videojuegos. Tampoco nadie les miró extraño cuando por fin aprendieron que ir juntos a todas partes cogidos de la mano era un gesto cariñoso.

Y nadie la regañó cuando, finalmente, soltó las palabras esperados por todos y que hicieron que Taichi casi matara a Yamato.

—Estoy saliendo con Takeru.

Claro que, para eso, solo necesitó un año.

º **FIN** º

01 de Marzo del 2016.


End file.
